Makan Malam
by Eru Ryu
Summary: Demi membalas kebaikan Baekhyun yang menjemputnya seusai latihan, Jongin bermaksud mentraktir Baekhyun dengan jjajangmyun.Tapi Baekhyun ingin yang lain. Diantara jjajangmyun dan jelly, mana yang akhirnya mereka pilih? BaekKai fic. Edisi menepati janji. As usual, Kai!Uke with Baek!Seme, EXO dorm life


Makan Malam

Eru Ryu

'Diantara _jjajangmyun_ dan jelly,mana yang akhirnya mereka pilih untuk makan malam?'

Peringatan : Seme!Baek, typo, OOC

Disc : Baekhyun dan Jongin milik Tuhan semata.

.

.

.

Ruangan yang luas namun remang. Dengan satu lampu besar di tengah, dan lantai kayu licin yang berderit-derit nyaring. Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri agak di samping. Memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan-nya di dinding cermin yang menggelilingi ruangan itu.

Ia Kim Jongin. Seorang member grup idol yang sedang berlatih menari sendiri di waktu senggang pada jam-jam padat segala kegiatan yang dijadwal rapat oleh perusahaan-nya bernaung.

Ia pasti dan seharusnya lelah. Mengingat siang tadi mereka baru saja berlatih koreografi ini sampai malam. Tapi karena rasa tanggung jawab dan cintanya pada grup, Ia memilih untuk bertahan di _practice room_ sampai larut dan berlatih sendiri. Benar. Ia adalah penari utama. Sudah selayaknya Ia bekerja lebih keras untuk bagian ini.

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada kotak persegi yang tergantung tepat diatas kepala. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua dinihari waktu Korea. Sudah saatnya Ia pulang. Ia rasa ini sudah cukup. Sebentar lagi mungkin Suho hyung atau manager akan menelpon agar Jongin segera kembali ke asrama.

Ia mendekati _sound system_ besar yang terhubung dengan mp3. Lalu mencabut kabel penghubung diantara keduanya dan mematikan _speaker_ itu. Ia menghela. Baru menyadari rasa lelah yang menjalar dari bahu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jongin memutar-mutar lengan kokohnya sambil memijat persendian yang terasa kaku itu. Kemudian menarik sebuah kursi yang paling dekat dan duduk diatasnya. Lalu melepas sepatu merah yang membungkus kakinya sejak tadi. Mungkin istirahat beberapa menit mampu meringankan ketegangan di tubuhnya.

Ia bersandar. Sambil mengawasi langit-langit ruang latihan yang terbingkai kotak-kotak setiap dua kali dua meter. Mengingat masa-masa traineer dulu yang bahkan sama beratnya dengan setelah Ia debut menjadi idol. Bagaimana Ia bisa tidur di perusahaan ketika libur sekolah dan menghabiskan waktunya itu untuk berlatih, atau hari-hari menjelang debut dimana semua hal menjadi lebih kacau dan bergerak cepat, tegang dan ricuh. Ia ingat itu pelan-pelan. Kemudian Jongin tersenyum kecil. Kenangan pahit namun menyenangkan. Semua yang Ia ingat itu bukan jenis kenangan yang ingin Ia ulangi lagi, tentu. Namun pasti tidak seburuk itu. Masa berat yang Ia lalui di hari-hari yang telah berlalu adalah sejarah yang membekas dalam dirinya. Suatu hal yang ingin Ia simpan laksana peti emas berharga yang Ia dapat dari tetesan airmata dan keringat. Buah dari sebuah penantian dan kerja keras yang tidak perlu orang lain ketahui bagaimana beratnya itu. Cukup dirinya dan tembok-temok kaca itu saja yang melihat dan merangkum dalam sejarah besar para idol di perusahaan ini.

_Well_, dramatis? Ini bukan gaya Jongin sekali.

Matanya terpejam perlahan. Oh, mungkin itu alasan utama mengapa Ia bisa memikirkan hal-hal seindah ini.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dalam tidur nyenyak Kim Jongin. Ia tidak bermimpi apapun. Rasa lelah itu membawanya terlalu jauh di kegelapan dan kehampaan sehingga tidak menyisakan satu bahagia atau sedih yang semu. Tidur pendek itu berlalu.

Ia terbangun ketika kakinya ditarik-tarik dengan lembut. Ia tersentak. Diseret lagi ke alam nyata yang membuat kepalanya berputar dan matanya menyipit sakit. Jongin mengerjap, menyesuaikan tajam cahaya yang menusuk tepat di matanya. Ia lalu menunduk. Mencari tahu perihal apa yang membuatnya terbangun.

Seorang dengan _jumper_ besar abu-abu dan topi merah jongkok didepan-nya. Sama-sama menunduk hingga Jongin tidak dapat mengenali siapa itu.

Kaki telanjang Jongin yang sebelah kanan terasa lebih hangat dari yang kiri. Ia sadar bahwa sepatu _endorse_ merah yang Ia gunakan sepanjang hari ini telah sempurna melingkupi seluruh bagian dari punggung dan pergelangan kakinya. Entah mengapa itu sedikit membuat Jongin senang. Ada orang yang sebegitu repotnya melakukan ini untuk Jongin. Itu perhatian yang sangat hangat.

" _hyung_…" Jongin memanggil pelan. Ia tidak terlalu yakin sebenarnya. Tapi satu pikiran yang paling Ia percayai bahwa Oh Sehun yang notabene lebih muda darinya tidak akan melakukan hal ini dengan sesukarela itu. Tanpa perintah, Jongin tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Kecuali, _well_ jika mereka sepasang kekasih.

" hum…" gumamam pendek itu adalah jawaban. Terasa datar dan acuh mengalun dari suara yang sedikit serak. Jongin mengernyit alis bingung. Mulai ingin menebak-nebak siapa gerangan.

" Baekhyun _hyung_?" Jongin akhirnya memastikan.

Setidaknya hanya tiga orang yang memiliki kecenderungan timbre seberat itu. Kyungsoo _hyung_ mungkin adalah orang yang paling mendekati. Satu kenyataan lain bahwa Ia adalah orang yang memiliki rasa perhatian dan kepedulian yang tinggi, tidak ada alasan untuk mengabaikan-nya. Tapi dari sedikit rambut pirang yang menyembul dari celah topi yang dipakai terbalik itu mengatakan bahwa ini tidak mungkin Kyungsoo_ hyung_.

Atau juga Chanyeol _hyung_. Rambut Sang Virus Bahagia tidak dikonsep pirang untuk _comeback_ kali ini. Termasuk bahwa tubuh dibalik_ jumper_ abu-abu itu pasti tidak cukup besar melihat bagaimana luasnya ruang tersisa yang menyebabkan baju itu jadi terlalu longgar.

Jadi, Baekhyun. Hanya nama itu yang bisa Jongin ingat.

" kenapa?" seseorang yang tadi asing kini menyahut malas. Memberi kepastian pada Jongin bahwa itu benar-benar Baekhyun meskipun tanpa ada pengakuan. Jongin tersenyum. Mengingat keberuntungan ini.

Baiklah. Mengharapkan Baekhyun mengikatkan tali sepatunya seperti ini sama mustahilnya dengan mengharapkan Oh Sehun. Jika Sehun itu, terlalu manja dan kekanakan. Dia itu, suka dimanjakan tapi tidak sebaliknya. Jongin sering sekali berpura-pura mencari perhatian Sehun dengan menggelayutinya. Tapi wajah dingin itu selalu membuat Jongin patah hati dan menyerah. Lebih mudah mengganggu Baekhyun jika Ia boleh jujur. Ya, Baekhyun kadang lebih kooperatif di depan kamera daripada Si Tuan Muda Oh. Namun demikian, masih sebuah hal yang sulit ketika kamera mati. Tentu bukan karena Baekhyun sama manjanya seperti Oh Sehun. Malah sebaliknya. Sikap Baekhyun itu kadang dingin dan dewasa dalam sisi tanpa make-upnya. Terlebih jika sudah menggenggam ponsel, seperti dunia hanya milik Byun Baekhyun seorang dan makhluk lain bahkan tidak ingin berkunjung. Jongin tidak tertarik untuk mendekati Baekhyun yang 'beda' itu.

Tapi, ini. Ah, ini Baekhyun? Yang mana? Yang kekanakan atau yang dewasa?

" tidak ada. Hanya heran mengapa kau disini." Untuk kekaguman singkat tadi akhirnya Jongin menjawab. Cukup penasaran juga akan alasan Baekhyun pergi ke perusahaan di malam selarut ini. Padahal Ia juga tahu bahwa latihan_ vocal_ sudah berakhir sejak senja menjemput tadi.

" manager menjemputmu karena kau tidak mengangkat telepon-nya. Aku hanya ikut untuk mampir membeli sesuatu." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tetap fokus pada kaki sebelah kiri Jongin yang telanjang sempurna tanpa lapisan kaus katun apapun. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sedikit mengagumi bagian tubuh sang _dongsaeng_. Kaki itu memang tidak seindah kaki Junmyun _hyung_ atau seramping kakinya. Tapi _yeah_, lagi-lagi kaki seorang _dancer sexy_ bernama 'Kai' itu adalah anugerah Tuhan yang istimewa. Sesederhana apapun tetap saja terlihat menggoda.

Jongin meraih ponsel yang tersembunyi di dalam saku jaketnya. Memeriksa apakah benar manager menelpon Ia tadi.

Ia membelalak kaget. Lima panggilan dan empat pesan masuk. Padahal Ia tidak mengatur ponselnya dalam _mode _diam. Tapi separah itu bahkan Ia tidak mendengarnya. Ya ampun. Lelap sekali tidur singkatnya tadi.

" aku yakin kau akan disini sampai besok jika kami tidak datang, kan?" Baekhyun mendongak, memerangkap mata Jongin yang kini lurus menatapnya. Satu seringai jahil lolos dari bibir tipisnya, membuat si pria yang lebih muda menahan nafas kaget.

" mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih _hyung_." Jongin menjawab setelah satu helaan pendek berhasil Ia buang dari mulutnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian dari seorang Byun Baekhyun kepada layar ponsel. Membaca lalu empat pesan beruntun dari manager. Tidak terlalu fokus. Ini adalah efek langsung dari rasa cemasnya. Ia sedang takut. Bagaimanapun seringai Baekhyun itu mengerikan. Siapa tahu di balik senyum itu banyak ide-ide kotor untuk meledek orang lain. Kadang-kadang otak dan mulut _hyung_ satu ini sangat berbahaya.

" Tapi kau tidak perlu serepot ini. Jika kau bangunkan aku, aku bisa melakukan-nya sendiri." Jongin memutar mata lagi. Menatap si cantik _eyeliner_ ini. Sedikit berharap sebenarnya bahwa rasa 'terima kasih' itu akan membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meledek Jongin soal kebiasaan tidurnya. Jika ada tentu. Mungkin.

" apa? Memasang sepatu? Ini tidak merepotkan. Lebih menyusahkan menunggumu memasang sepatu dengan wajah mengantuk. Kau bisa mengikat jarimu sendiri." itu adalah sindiran halus. Tapi entah mengapa Jongin malah tertawa. Ia bertepuk tangan bahagia. Mungkin ledekan Baekhyun terdengar seperti lelucon daripada hinaan. Pasti, Jongin terkena 'virus bahagia' sehingga tidak lagi peka.

" kenapa? Apa menurutmu itu lucu?" Baekhyun tertarik mendengar bagaimana tawa Jongin memecah keheningan _practice room_. Menatap Jongin dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Yang tanpa sadar membawa Baekhyun untuk turut tersenyum. Walau hanya tipis memang, tapi betapa manis itu.

" Huh, aku tidak mungkin seburuk itu, _hyung_." Jongin sedikit menghela pada akhir tawanya. Ia balik menusuk _onyx_ coklat Baekhyun dengan lembut. Melunturkan rasa khawatir yang tadi menyergap. Sepertinya ide-ide kotor Baekhyun tidak semengerikan itu. Satu bukti nyata ketika Ia malah tertawa. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu Ia takutkan. Mungkin Ia bisa tertawa lagi pada ledekan lain yang akan segera Baekhyun lontarkan. Lumayan, mengurangi kantuk di matanya.

" kau bisa seburuk itu. Bahkan kau bisa tidur sambil berjalan. Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin." Baekhyun mencebik sinis lalu menunduk lagi untuk menyelesaikan satu sisi sepatu yang tidak kunjung rampung itu.

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Agak tergoda melihat wajah malas sang _hyung._

" hey, _hyung_. Bagaimana jika kutraktir _jjajangmyun_? Kita makan bertiga dengan manager. Anggap saja rasa terima kasihku karena kalian mau menjemputku. Bagaimana?" Jongin bertanya penuh minat. Selain bahwa ini ajakan yang tulus, kenyataannya Ia memang sedang kelaparan. Tidak mungkin Ia pulang ke _dorm _dan menikmati makan malam yang dihangatkan. Itu, agak mengenaskan.

Baekhyun cukup lama terdiam. Menimang-nimang tawaran Jongin. Padahal Ia sudah kenyang dan malas makan. Juga hari ini Ia tidak berselera pada _jjajangmyun _atau mie jenis apapun. Tapi tawaran Jongin yang begitu tulus seperti orang suci terlalu jahat untuk diabaikan. Dan lagi, jarang-jarang _maknae_ mau mentraktir _hyung_. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak melewatkan ini.

" jika aku meminta yang lain bagaimana? Aku sudah kenyang."

Baekhyun berujar santai. Satu simpul pada ujung tali sepatu segera Ia susun. Sebuah tarikan dan sepatu ini akan aman menutup kaki Jongin.

" hal lain? Apa? Asal tidak aneh-aneh akan kubelikan." Jongin menjawab sedikit cemberut. Merasa bahwa Ia akan gagal makan_ jjajangmyun_ malam ini. Juga, mungkin Ia harus bernasib cukup mengenaskan makan sisa makan malam yang dihangatkan.

Ah, Ia mulai berpikir untuk memaksa Kyungsoo _hyung _memasak setelah Ia kembali ke asrama.

" sesuatu yang ringan dan manis. Ya… walaupun sedikit mahal. Kau pasti tahu." Ujar Baekhyun se-santai mungkin. Ia menarik kencang dua ujung tali sepatu yang tersimpul rapi. Dan _voilla!_ tugasnya sebagai _hyung _yang baik akhirnya selesai.

" ringan, manis dan mahal? Uhm… permen? Coklat? Es krim?..." Jongin sibuk mengabsen daftar nama kudapan yang Ia suka. Tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah selesai dan kini menyeringai di depan-nya.

" … jelly?! Ah! Benar! Kau pasti ingin jell- humph!"

Baekhyun mendorong bahu Jongin hingga punggung pemuda itu menabrak sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Jongin membatu di sana. Matanya yang lebar membulat kaget ketika Byun Baekhyun mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Selaras dengan darahnya yang terasa berhenti mengalir. Membuat otaknya beku seketika. Tidak bisa berpikir bagaimana seharusnya Ia bertindak. Ia terdiam. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Ia lakukan atau pikirkan selain menikmati bibir lembut yang menekan bibirnya. Juga, wajah cantik sekaligus tampan milik Baekhyun yang sangat dekat didepan wajahnya. Sangat dekat. Bahkan Ia bisa merasakan tajam hidung sang _hyung_ menekan pipi kirinya.

Tidak ada lumatan. Sejauh Jongin menunggu selama dua detik tidak ada lumatan atau hisapan. Persis dengan janji Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang manis… ringan… dan mahal. Bukan ciuman penuh gairah yang terburu-buru. Semua berjalan cepat, lucu dan menggemaskan. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Jongin masih kekanakan untuk merasakan hal-hal yang lebih.

Pada detik ketiga ciuman itu terlepas. Menyisakan Jongin dengan wajah memerah dan Baekhyun dengan senyum jahil. Mata Jongin masih membulat, tapi mulutnya telah bersiap untuk merapal kekesalan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya.

" ap-apa-apaan _hyung_ ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin tersadar. Dengan suara yang nyaris gagap Ia membentak sang _hyung_ dengan _pout _tanpa sadarnya. Tidak peduli pada Baekhyun yang mulai terkikik geli.

" mencium-mu. Meminta hadiahku. Uhm, rasanya lumayan enak." Jawab Baekhyun santai. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan-nya ke saku jaket. Begitu keren dan tenang. Seolah-olah apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan adalah hal lumrah yang tidak membingungkan. Jongin mendesah kesal.

" kau tidak 'memakan' apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang itu enak?" Jongin menyindir sinis setelah dua detik kekesalan-nya menguap. Sebuah balasan cerdik yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam otaknya, ini terdengar memancing, tapi entah mengapa saat melihat sorot kemenangan Baekhyun yang menajam setelah Ia mengatakan itu, membuatnya sedikit senang. Jadi itu yang bisa membuat hyung-nya kesal? Kekalahan? Baekhyun mengernyit heran awalnya. Namun, cara Jongin bertanya yang seolah menggoda itu membuatnya merasa jengkel.

Jongin melangkah tenang meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku di depan-nya. Ia menyeringai. Sekilas Ia melirik, atau mengerling. Satu hal yang menunjukan betapa ini kemenangan yang cantik untuk Jongin, tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Sebelum Jongin mencapai pijakan keduanya, Baekhyun menarik bahu pemuda itu hingga Ia berputar dan kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun. Satu dorongan keras ke belakang, sangat cepat dan brutal hingga Jongin merasa Ia akan jatuh terjungkal jika tidak ada sebuah permukaan datar menahan-nya. Ia melirik cepat melalui ekor mata, menemukan dinding kaca yang mengekspos sebagian pipi kanan-nya. Segera Ia menoleh, menatap Baekhyun yang ganti menatapnya gahar. Satu tangan Baekhyun bersandar disamping kepala Jongin, memerangkap pemuda itu. Sebuah seringai kecil, dengan semburat pesona 'dominan' yang kuat. Jongin rasa ini tidak akan mudah.

_Hyung_ ini… apa dia marah?

" apa yang kau lakukan? Jauhkan wajahmu." Jongin ingin membentak Baekhyun. Tapi itu sulit sekali. Suaranya yang mengalun lancar saja adalah suatu keajaiban.

" setelah kau mengatakan itu… tiba-tiba aku jadi lapar. Sangat lapar, benar-benar lapar. Jadi… biar kunikmati makan malam ini." Baekhyun memelankan ucapan-nya menjadi bisikan yang halus dan menggoda. Ia merapatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Jongin. Tidak peduli pada wajah coklat Jongin yang memucat panik. Perlahan, Ia memejamkan mata. Memiringkan kepala sedikit, mencapai bibir ranum Jongin yang terbuka.

" a-a- ka-kalau kau lapar…ki-kita bisa ke resto-"

Ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan Jongin. Pukulan, bahkan tendangan. Hal-hal seperti itu, yang biasa semua _member _lakukan. Lalu kenapa sekarang seperti ini? Cara Baekhyun menatapnya tadi, Ia pikir bahwa Baekhyun marah padanya. Tapi apa ini? Apa ini sebuah luapan amarah? Jongin benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan ini. Entah suaranya, atau tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin kelewatan. Kata-katanya terputus sepihak, ketika Baekhyun telah menarik tengkuknya ke bawah, menutup bibirnya dengan satu ciuman yang rapat.

" memakan sesuatu yang panas… basah…" gumaman Baekhyun disela-sela ciuman itu laksana mantera yang membius dan memabukkan. Terdengar sangat seksi, menggoda dan menjerumuskan. Jongin mengerjap dalam bingung yang berlebih. Sebelum kesadaran-nya benar-benar hilang…

' _panas… basah… jjanjangmyun? bukankah jjanjangmyun panas dan basah?'_

" OKE AKAN KUBELIKAN JJAJANGMYUN!"

Jongin menutup mata erat. Menahan nafasnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia mengulum bibirnya sendiri kuat-kuat. Ia tahu bahwa ini terasa nyeri dan menyakitkan. Tapi setidaknya, ini adalah pertahanan diri terakhirnya. Sebuah usaha. Untuk hal-hal yang tidak Ia ketahui. Untuk tindakan Baekhyun yang sangat-sangat tidak ia mengerti.

Seseorang yang sudah terlena akan nafsu itu, membuka matanya pelan-pelan mendengar jerit tertahan Jongin. Mata sipitnya yang bersih dari _eyeliner _menatap pria yang lebih muda. Linglung, bingung.

Apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan?

Apa yang baru saja Ia inginkan?

" maaf..."

Satu kata itu, bukan sesuatu yang sanggup Ia ucapkan dalam kenyataan. Ia tidak akan mengatakan kata-kata itu untuk Jongin. Hanya sebuah rahasia kecil yang akan Ia simpan dalam hati. Selamanya. Harga diri Baekhyun memaksa seperti itu. Tentu saja, Ia merasa bersalah. Pasti, manusiawi jika Ia merasa seperti itu. Apa yang Ia lakukan adalah kegilaan yang benar-benar tidak rasional. Tidak ada alasan yang murni dan logis. Mengapa Ia bisa mencium Jongin seperti Ia akan mencium seorang gadis. Kecupan ringan yang seperti tadi, adalah hal yang lumrah. Tapi yang terakhir… itu kelakuan yang bodoh dan aneh.

Baekhyun tahu, bahwa jika Ia meminta maaf semua akan menjadi semakin kacau. Mereka akan menjadi canggung. Hal yang lebih parah adalah jika Jongin menuntut penjelasan atas apa yang telah Ia lakukan. Itu, bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Ia melakukan ini. Bagaimana Ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang paling mungkin diutarakan Jongin? Bagaimana Ia bisa membalas tatapan bingung Jongin?

Baekhyun menyeringai kecil, memundurkan kepalanya. Menghapus bayang-bayang takut dan gelisah dari wajahnya dengan cepat begitu Jongin membuka mata perlahan. Layaknya aktor professional, Ia mengumbar senyum jahilnya. Bersikap seolah-olah ciuman itu adalah hal yang sudah Ia rencanakan. Sesuatu yang lucu dan tidak berbahaya.

" hey…" Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan menepuk-nepuknya geli.

" hufft! ka-kau membuatku takut, _hyung_." Jongin mendengus kesal. Sedikit gagap, efek yang wajar setelah menerima sebuah serangan mengerikan. Ah, itu menurut Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum ringan. Melepaskan tangan-nya dari pipi Jongin yang masih pucat.

" takut? Aku sudah sering mengerjaimu. Apa kau masih pantas merasa takut?" cengiran kecil Baekhyun pada ledekan yang menyebalkan itu. Akting yang agak bagus untuk pemula macam dirinya.

' _oh, apakah ini sangat menakutkan untukmu, Jongin?' _

gumaman dalam hati itu adalah jawaban Baekhyun yang berlanjut. Tidak mau Ia katakan. Kilatan lampu yang terpantul dari keringat tipis Jongin yang membasahi dahi tanpa poni itu sudah menandakan semuanya.

Ruangan ini terlalu dingin. Dan keringat Jongin waktu menari telah kering sejak Ia datang tadi.

Benar. Ini pasti sebegitu menakutkan. Untuk Jongin. Juga untuknya.

Baekhyun mengerling sekali, dengan senyum jahil yang semakin menjadi. Ia berbalik cepat, dan berjalan dengan nyaman. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama dengan Jongin. Ia harus cepat pergi. Setidaknya sekarang.

" Baekhyun_ hyung_… yang tadi itu-"

" yak! Kau bilang ingin mentraktirku_ jjajangmyun_, kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi kedainya tutup."

Jongin mengernyit heran. Kesal. Tapi Ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan. Yang tadi itu pasti hanya kenakalan Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin lebih. Hanya kejahilan lain. Tidak perlu dianggap serius. Lagipula Baekhyun juga tidak menganggapnya serius. Seharusnya Jongin tidak berpikir macam-macam, kan?

Ketika Jongin menutup pintu, lalu melihat punggung sempit berbungkus kaos abu-abu yang berjalan cepat berbelok lorong. Ia menggeleng sekali lagi. Terbuang semua prasangka yang sebaiknya tidak ia simpan lama-lama.

.

.

.

Masih Berlanjut

.

.

.

Bercanda

.

.

.

Finally, see the End


End file.
